A New Blessing
by Elizaellen
Summary: The Quinn Sully Cook family gathers to celebrate Thanksgiving but things do not go as planned. Join the family for a very memorable holiday.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**A New Blessing – Part One**

_This short takes place in 1878 as all the children come home to celebrate Thanksgiving. I have tried to stay with the show cannon ignoring the movies – hope this isn't confusing._

The dull throbbing pain in her back could be ignored no longer. Shifting slightly in the seat did not help and she finally opened her eyes, sighing loudly. Before her, familiar sights met her eye. The landscape was known – she had often traveled this line when she was at school in Denver. They were close. Joy flooded her spirit and she smiled widely despite the continuing pain.

"I must have slept longer than I thought," she said turning towards Andrew. "You should have woken me."

"Now why would I have done that? You've barely slept since we left Wyoming territory." Colleen turned in the seat to face him fully, shuttering as the pain in her back worsened. "Is your back hurting you?"

"How did you know?" she asked leaning forward slightly so that Andrew could maneuver his hand behind her.

"You were moaning in your sleep. I thought you must be in pain." Colleen blushed at the thought but relaxed as she felt the tension in her lower back begin to lessen. Andrew worked slowly across, pressing against the knots in her muscles and kneading them with his fingers. "How's that?" he asked noticing that her eyes were closed once again.

"Better," she crooned, a blissful look upon her face.

"Still think this trip might have been too hard for you."

"You sound just like ma. And I told her you were fine with it so don't you dare tell her differently. Besides I have my own personal doctor who travels with me." She opened her eyes to smile over at him, a wicked grin upon her face. "I want to have the baby here," she added.

"I know," Andrew assented though his eyes betrayed his thoughts.

Colleen reached for his hand. "It's not that I don't want you to deliver the baby – you know that." He nodded, casting his eyes downward because he still didn't quite understand. "Some of my first memories are goin' on calls with my mother to deliver a baby. And then I got to help Dr. Mike…. I can't help that it feels like a woman's job to me. I just want her there, Andrew. I need to have her there."

"I know," he intoned softly. "I'm not sure what my role will be though. I always feel like a bumbling idiot around Michaela."

"You're my husband and the father of this little one." She lovingly patted her stomach. "I want you to be there for the whole thing, holding my hand and helping me through it each step of the way. Will you?"

Andrew chocked back his own emotions amazed at how the thought of their unborn child stirred something deep inside of him. "Of course I will," he assured her.

"Good." She patted his knee and then returned to her former position. "You can rub my back again if you want," she said casually. Andrew chuckled but leaned over and began the rhythmic kneading once again.

* * *

The wagon drew to a halt near the tracks as a train whistle blew in the distance. Sully turned to look at his wife, a grin upon his face. "Hope ya stop worryin' once she gets here."

Michaela shook her head. "I remember the last stages of pregnancy too well. It isn't a time to be traveling about the country."

Sully couldn't help but laugh. "Just over rough terrain to fetch your injured husband," he teased raising an eyebrow at her. Before she had a chance to respond, he jumped down from the buckboard and lifted his arms to her. Michaela shook her head but stood allowing him to help her down.

"Katie." She turned just in time to watch her daughter jump straight over the side of the wagon and sprawl out in the dirt, soiling her dress.

The seven year old jumped up; her eyes wide with mischief. "I'm not hurt," she announced as if that was the only concern.

"Your dress." Her mother brushed at it with her hand while her father suppressed a laugh. She looked up into his blue eyes and he gave her a secret wink that made Katie giggle with glee. "Do you think this is funny young lady?"

"Papa does," she returned tattling on her father.

Michaela turned her face up to her husband. "The two of you are incorrigible." She rolled her eyes and turned to march off in mock anger. Sully and Katie simply laughed as they followed her to the train station platform neither the least bit concerned about the dirt on her dress.

The platform was crowded but they easily spotted Brian and Sarah standing a short distance away. Michaela reached them first, greeting them both with a hug. "You are coming to Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow?" she asked Sarah.

"Ma," Brian muttered, his cheeks turning red. "I hadn't asked her yet."

"Sorry," Michaela said apologetically sharing a secret look with Sarah.

Sarah giggled. "Your mother invited me two weeks ago," she informed Brian. "And yes, Dr. Mike I'll be there – our family is having Thanksgiving dinner a little earlier in the day which works out perfectly."

Brian cast Sarah a sheepish smile as he realized that asking her the day before wasn't much notice. "I shoulda asked you sooner," he mumbled looking at the ground.

"Yes you should have," Sarah agreed as she gave his hand a light squeeze. Sully and Katie had joined them now and Sarah affectionately patted the young girl's shoulder. "You look real pretty today Katie," she said in greeting.

"Thank you," she said politely and she received a nod of approval from Michaela. "You look pretty today too Sarah." She noticed that the two of them were holding hands and she couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny?" Brian asked looking down at his little sister in wonder.

"Are you two gonna get married?" Her voice was matter of fact as her brow wrinkled, thinking hard about the situation.

"Katie," Brian scolded as red crept up his cheeks. Sarah's cheeks were a shade of pink and she dropped her eyes to the ground not wanting to yet reveal the many hopes she felt inside. "You don't ask questions like that."

"Why?"

"Cause it ain't polite," Brian replied, his tone abrupt.

"Isn't polite," Michaela corrected as she caught the last part of the conversation. "What isn't polite?" She caught the look on all of their faces and knew Katie had said something potentially embarrassing.

"I only asked them if they were gonna get married."

Michaela shook her head at her daughter but smiled. Sully placed his arm around his wife as the same moment flashed through both of their minds. "Isn't very comfortable bein' put on the spot like that, is it?" Sully teased. "Ya asked me and your ma that one Thanksgiving not so long ago."

"I did not," Brian defended.

"You did," Michaela said softly. "We had come back from Boston and we were in the garden – well what was left of the garden and you asked…." she trailed off as the fond memory played out in her head.

"Oh yeah – that's right." Brian agreed as the moment slowly was recalled.

"And what did you say mama?" Katie asked always eager to hear about how her parents early courtship/

Sully smiled down at his wife who appeared to be in a daze. "We told him not yet but that we were courtin'." The train whistle blew again signaling the approach to the station. Their conversation was abandoned as they each turned towards the train anxious to greet their visitors. Michaela couldn't help but grin when she saw her oldest daughter practically waddling off the train. Her little frame seemed buried underneath the mound of baby. Andrew helped her down and the family immediately descended upon them.

"Ma," Colleen said happily, throwing her arms around Michaela's neck and hugging her tightly. "It's so good to see you."

"Colleen you have no idea how happy I am to see you. I was rather worried with you…"

Colleen cut her off. "I'm fine, the baby's fine… so no more worrying."

Michaela lovingly stroked her cheek. "You look so happy," she remarked noticing the twinkle in her daughter's eye and the soft glow of her skin.

"Oh ma, I am happy – happier than I ever thought I could be."

Katie chose that moment to make her presence known interrupting the mother daughter intimacy. She jumped up and down excitedly happy to have her sister home. Wanting to hug her, she tried to wrap her arms around her waist but found that they weren't going to make it. "That baby has made you very wide," she said her eyes growing large as she observed her sister's expanded abdomen.

Andrew quickly stepped in, unsure how his wife would take the comment. "She's beautiful though… baby and all." He placed his arm around her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

Colleen couldn't help but smile at her husband, glad that he tried to be so understanding even when she was temperamental. "Katie, would you like to feel the baby kick?" The little girl nodded in anxious anticipation. Colleen showed her where to place her hand and soon Katie was giggling as the baby beat out a little rhythm.

"Hi baby," Katie said talking into her sister's stomach. "I'm going to be your Aunt Katie – but usually aunts are old and I'm not so you can just call me Katie. And by the way, I know babies are supposed to kick but out here that ain't allowed even when Aaron Slicker pulls your pigtails." She crossed her arms decidedly as she said it and the adults all burst out laughing. "I got in trouble," she said crossly looking up into the face of her sister. "And all I did was kick him."

Colleen smiled and patted Katie's shoulder as she looked around the platform. "Where's Matthew?"

"Denver," Brian replied, finally stepping forward to kiss his sister's cheek. "He'll be in on the afternoon train."

"Wish we'd known – we could have come together." Colleen stifled a yawn as she spoke.

"Looks like it's a good thing you came now," Michaela replied knowingly. "I think someone could use a rest."

"I'm fine," Colleen protested.

"I was talking about the baby." Andrew chuckled at Michaela's comment as Sully and Michaela exchanged a look each remembering the multitude of times Sully had told her the same thing.

She laced her arm through Colleen's as Katie took her sister's other hand. "Let's go home – you can rest and then I want to hear all about Wyoming."

* * *

The day had been full and though Colleen had rested for a few hours that afternoon, she found herself dreadfully sleepy as she climbed the stairs of the homestead to her old room. Matthew had arrived at the house right before dinner, bringing everyone together finally. It had been awhile since they had been home at the same time. Brian was away in Denver at school while Matthew often traveled to Denver and even spent the night there when his work as a lawyer required him to. Andrew and Colleen hadn't been back to Colorado Springs since they had moved out west after her graduation. They had spent a few weeks here visiting before their move to the Wyoming territory and Colleen was thankful to be back in a familiar place especially with the baby so close.

The whole family had stayed up late listening to Andrew and Colleen's tales of the town they had settled in – Lander, Wyoming. They both were tired of city life by the time Colleen had graduated and each wished to return to the frontier where their services seemed to be desperately needed. The original plan was to settle close to Colorado Springs but when the town of Lander had made them an offer, it was too good to refuse. Though Colleen hated to be so far from her family, they had made Lander their home and people had readily accepted them – both of them. The area was rather progressive and though men often preferred to have Andrew examine them, Colleen found her own niche working with woman and children and had even managed to befriend the Indian tribes that lived nearby. Sully had been especially interested in this development and he had asked her question after question which Colleen was only too happy to answer.

It was only when the fire had burned down to embers and Katie was asleep in her father's lap, that Michaela had insisted they all go up to bed. After all, her mother had pointed out, tomorrow was Thanksgiving and there would be much to do to get ready for the meal. Besides there would be plenty of time for talking after everyone had rested. Brian and Matthew were staying in Brian's room, while Colleen and Andrew were in Katie's room. It was really Colleen's old room but Katie didn't like it referred to that way. Still Katie was only too willing to give it up, excited to be allowed to sleep on a cot in the tiny room that she used as a play room.

Colleen reached up to undo the buttons at the nape of her neck, struggling to go further than the top two. "Let me help," Andrew said gently stepping in and unbuttoning the rest for her.

"Thank you," she whispered demurely. It felt weird to be in her old bedroom with her husband undressing her – it had been the same last time they visited. Quickly she slipped out of the remainder of her clothes pulling on a warm flannel nightgown. Andrew was already in bed turning down the oil lamp as she climbed in, hoping she would be able to get comfortable enough to sleep.

Andrew smiled as she rearranged the pillows, running his hand over the fullness of her taut abdomen. "Won't be long now." Colleen could hear the excitement in his voice and it made her glad. She lay back against the pillows as Andrew's hand crept up past the baby settling over her soft fullness and lovingly stroking her though her gown.

"Andrew," she scolded.

"What?" he asked knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"We can't," she gasped in exasperation, hating it when he played dumb.

"I just want to touch you, kiss you… nothing more I promise. Is that alright?"

It didn't matter that the room was practically dark, he could feel the warmth that radiated from her cheeks. "I can't help it – it feels so odd to be in my old bedroom like this. I used to lie in this bed at night and wonder…."

"Now you know," Andrew replied, his hands still lightly caressing her body and face.

"Ma and Sully are right down the hall," she reminded him when he didn't stop.

"Probably doing the same thing," he laughed.

"Eww… don't say that."

Andrew chuckled louder. "You're so funny sometimes."

"They're my parents – I mean I know that they .. but still I don't want to think about it." She twitched as a pain stabbed through her lower back.

"Your back again?" he asked sympathetically. She nodded, her own hands already working on her lower muscles where the spasm seemed to be the worse. "Let me," Andrew sighed softly against her ear. Colleen turned away from him so that he could reach the area with ease. The pain lessened and Colleen began to relax until she drifted off completely into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Michaela lay in her husband's arms just down the hall, a thin sheet of perspiration covering both of their bodies. Sully lovingly stroked her arm, a smug look on his face. Michaela sighed contentedly, pleasure still radiating through her body as she looked up at him. "You look pleased with yourself."

Sully laughed back in his throat, turning his face to brush a kiss across her forehead. "I didn't think ya would give in."

Michaela blushed giving a slight shake of her head. "I have to admit that it does feel a little funny knowing all the children are in the house but I was quiet," she finished dropping her voice down to a whisper as the color on her cheeks heightened.

Sully remained quiet, simply smiling down at her and she suddenly became paranoid. "I was quiet, wasn't I? Do you think they could have heard?"

"You were quiet," Sully assured her. "No one heard a thing but it is alright you know – we are married." The light teasing was fun and Michaela gave his side a playful pinch when she couldn't think of something to say in return. Michaela made to move away. "Where are ya goin'?"

"To retrieve my nightgown that you threw across the room – it's cold in here."

"No," Sully said pulling her back down in the bed. "Come here, I'll keep ya warm."

Michaela eyed him suspiciously. "But what if Colleen needs me in the middle of the night?" She pulled the covers up to cover her body as she spoke and Sully smiled in victory.

"She's got Andrew," he pointed out.

"Yes but I'm going to deliver the baby."

"She doesn't want Andrew to deliver it?" Sully asked rather surprised.

"Colleen asked me too. She wants Andrew there but she wants him there as her husband, not her doctor."

"Not like us, huh?" Sully chuckled.

"No, not like us," Michaela agreed growing quiet. A pensive look came over Michaela's face for a moment. At first he thought she was simply reliving Katie's birth but he soon realized that something was bothering her. He leaned his head down to place a warm kiss to her cheek. "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"Nothing," she sighed obviously not telling the truth.

"Yes ya are."

Michaela looked up at him sheepishly. "It's silly."

"Tell me," he implored, the look in his eyes nothing but love.

"Do you realize," she hesitated covering her mouth unsure whether to actually voice her thoughts. "Do you realize I am going to be a grandmother when the baby is born?" Sully laughed gently. "I feel old."

"If you're old, than so am I. After all, I'll be a grandfather when that baby is born."

"True," Michaela agreed. "And we did promise to grow old together."

"You're the only person I want to grow old with," he kissed her once more as she settled down against his chest, her eyes finally closing to enjoy a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Down the hall, the two boys lay in separate beds talking about a variety of things – the conversation meandering from topic to topic. They both treasured their time together – their schedules were so busy that they rarely got to spend time with one another doing the things they enjoyed like going fishing. Recently, they had agreed to try to meet for dinner once a week when Matthew was in Denver. It had been good for them. The age difference has always made Matthew more of a parent to Brian in many ways but now that they were both adults, a true friendship had ensued.

Tonight Brian had an important question to ask his brother but he wasn't quite sure how to begin and so he had kind of directed the conversation from topic to topic, stalling the moment when he would have to be forthcoming. A lull in the conversation made him dread that Matthew had fallen asleep before he had the chance to ask. It ended up being just the push he needed. "Matthew," he whispered into the darkness.

"Huh?" came his brother's sleepy reply.

"Are ya sleepin'?"

"Not yet. Why?"

"I kinda wanted to ask ya something if ya don't mind."

Matthew roused himself at Brian's words and turned to face the bed his brother slept in, propping his head up with his elbow. "Go ahead."

"How old were you when ya asked Ingrid to marry you?"

Matthew let out a soft chuckle. "Why you thinking about getting married?"

"Yes," he said hastily and then instantly regretted it. "No… maybe," he added cringing at his own vulnerability.

"Which is it?"

"It's just somethin' I've been thinking about and talking about with Sarah. I finish school this next spring – guess I feel like I got some decisions to make."

"What does Sarah say about all this?"

Brian paused as a wide smile crept over his mouth. "I know she is excited thinking about the possibility. She wants a family – I could see her eyes shining watching Colleen today."

"Ya love her?"

"More than I ever thought possible," Brian replied speaking from his heart.

Matthew rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. "Sounds like you've got your answer to me."

Brian laughed. "I guess so," he replied closing his own eyes to dream about a blond haired beauty.

* * *

Colleen woke, the throbbing in her back worse than it had been previously. She tried to shift in the bed but it didn't help in the least. It felt like a hot knife cutting into her, making her breath catch in her throat. She gripped the side of the bed feeling as though her back was being ripped apart vertically. "Andrew," she gasped unsure why the pain was suddenly so bad. There was no reply though from her snoring husband. "Andrew!" she exclaimed.

His snore ended abruptly and he sat up looking around in confusion. "Colleen?"

She moaned loudly. "My back – it hurts bad," she managed to choke out.

"Just a spasm?" he asked already lowering his hand to begin to apply counter pressure.

"It's different." Her breathing returned to normal as the pain began to lessen.

"Different? Do you think…?"

"I don't know," she said nervously. "I suppose…"

"Should I get your mother?" Andrew began to climb out of bed.

"Not yet. Even if it is labor – I'm sure it will still be awhile yet. Just hold me." Andrew pulled her into his embrace a new nervousness taking over his body. A million thoughts flew through his mind as he tried not to think about what might be happening.

"Oh," Colleen said suddenly.

"More pain?" His hands were already moving down her back but Colleen shook her head.

"I think my water broke."

_

* * *

Just a fun piece… second part up tomorrow hopefully!! If not you will get a late Thanksgiving story. Happy Thanksgiving for those celebrating and Happy Thursday to everyone around the world!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**A New Blessing – Part Two**

"I'm going to get Michaela now," Andrew said a little forcefully. He had delivered plenty of babies before and he knew everything that was happening was perfectly normal. Still he couldn't help but worry and the thought of having Michaela to assess the situation was reassuring.

"Will you help me change first?" Colleen asked in a small voice, tears forming in her eyes.

Andrew saw the first silvery teardrop descend her cheek illuminated by the soft moonlight filtering through the window. He immediately reached over to wrap his arm around her shoulder. "Darling, why are you crying?"

"I don't know that I can do this," she whispered, the reality of everything that was happening bearing down upon her. She grabbed for Andrew's hand squeezing it tightly in her own. "What if I can't take the pain – it already feels as if my back is splitting in two."

Andrew wasn't sure what to say so he simply stroked her arm, waiting until she had calmed a little. "Let me get a fresh nightgown for you." Before he rose, he placed a kiss to the top of her head letting his lips linger there for a moment. Colleen nodded as she sat up and wiped the remaining tears off her cheeks. After she was changed and situated on Andrew's side of the bed out of the dampness, Andrew tiptoed down the hall and lightly knocked on Sully and Michaela's bedroom door. He waited but received no answer so he knocked again only this time with more force.

Inside Michaela stirred at the first knock than sat upright in bed at the second, throwing Sully's arm completely off of herself. The blanket tumbled down and the chilly air of the room hit her bare skin. She gasped at the sensation as a third knock came to the door. "Coming!" she called out, frantically untangling herself from the bedclothes in order to search for her nightgown. Her eyes scanned the room and she eventually located the garment half under the dresser on the other side of the floor. Sully was awake now too and he chuckled to himself as he watched his wife scuttle to cover herself. Michaela turned to look at him and he quickly quieted, the look upon her face not a pleasant one. Sully pulled the blanket up higher to cover his bare chest and watched with interest as Michaela opened the door.

Andrew was feeling a little impatient as time passed. He wanted to get back to Colleen who he could hear softly moaning from down the hall. As soon as the door opened a crack, he began to speak. "Michaela, Colleen's water broke." The words tumbled out quickly and Michaela suppressed a grin at how nervous Andrew looked.

"Calm down Andrew," she said laying a hand on the young man's shoulder. "I'm sure everything is fine."

Andrew nodded impatiently resisting the urge to grab her hand and pull her down to their bedroom. Michaela turned back to look at Sully. "Would you get my bag from downstairs?" she asked with a smile, her demeanor having changed considerably.

"Sure," he replied waiting until the door had closed once again giving him privacy in which to dress.

Michaela pulled on her robe and followed Andrew down the hall where Colleen was in the grips of another contraction. Michaela went immediately to her side. "You need to breathe Colleen," she encouraged brushing her hair back.

"It hurts so bad," she choked out, her eyes squeezed shut and her hands gripping the bed sheet.

"Where?" Michaela asked immediately assuming doctor mode.

"My back." Michaela reached down placing counter pressure against her lower back rocking her hand back and forth. She wanted to ask her more questions but she knew it was wise to let the contraction pass first.

"Better?" she asked feeling Colleen relax. Her daughter nodded as a light knock came to the door. Andrew opened it enough for Sully to push Michaela's bag through and then instantly retreated to give them privacy. Michaela motioned for Andrew to set the bag on the nightstand. Michaela moved down towards the end of the bed to examine Colleen more fully. "Are the contractions only in your back?" Michaela asked, her hands pulling at the blankets to expose Colleen's legs.

"It sort of radiates out from my tailbone. I feel like my back is being split apart."

"Baby's probably in the posterior position," Michaela mumbled. "Andrew please get us some light in here." Andrew was only too pleased to be given a task and he quickly set about lighting the oil lamps.

"That's not a problem is it Ma?" Colleen felt as if all of her medical training flew out the window the moment she had gone into labor.

"It's fine," Michaela assured her. "It simply means that instead of being face down, baby is face up and pushing back against your spine. After I examine you we'll see if we can't get the baby to turn over for us." Colleen smiled. She had made the right decision. She loved Andrew but he was already a nervous mess, making her own frayed nerves worse. Her mother on the other hand was the picture of calm and just her presence brought a sense of tranquility to the situation.

Andrew brought an oil lamp close as Michaela resumed her examination, smiling up at Colleen as she gave her report. "I'm afraid we still have a while yet." This wasn't what Colleen had wanted to hear and she immediately frowned given the news. "First babies often take a while Colleen," Michaela reminded her. She could see the doubts in her daughter's eyes and she reached up to take her hand. "If you are doubting that you can do this – well that is quite normal."

"Did you?" Colleen asked wondering what it had been like for Michaela seven years ago. It was always hard to imagine her mother having a moment of weakness. Of course she had seen it before like when Michaela had been shot but those times were so rare that is was hard to even remember now.

"I believe I told Sully that I couldn't do it anymore. He reassured me that I could." Michaela rose from the bed and crossed to wash her hands in the basin. "Do you think you could get on your hands and knees?" Colleen looked at her questioningly. "It will take the pressure off your back and might even encourage the baby to turn."

"I'm willing to try," she said smiling now at the thought of the back pain lessening.

* * *

Sully descended the stairs feeling the lack of sleep already settling upon him. He knew he could go back to bed because the baby would still be awhile yet. The thought that a new person was about to join their family had him rather excited and he wasn't sure he could sleep even if he tried. After building up the downstairs fire, he wandered into the kitchen and put on some coffee. Earlier preparations for today's dinner were scattered around the kitchen and he chuckled to himself thinking how quickly plans had changed.

Standing at the kitchen sink and looking out of the window into the darkness, he remembered the Thanksgiving they found out Michaela was pregnant with Katie. The thought that there first grandchild would be born on the same occasion somehow seemed rather appropriate. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the tiny footsteps on the stairs.

"Papa?"

Sully turned suddenly startled by the sudden voice so close. "Sweet girl what are you doing up?" he asked bending down to her level.

"You're up too papa," Katie pointed out wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"I am but it's still the middle of the night," he pointed out. Sully reached his arms out to her and Katie eagerly jumped into them. He stood and started back towards the stairs determined to lay her back down.

Katie instantly stiffened and wiggled against him. "I'm not tired – I wanna stay up with you."

"How 'bout I let ya sleep in your Ma and me's bed?"

"With mama?" Katie's face lit up at the thought and she snuggled down against her father's shoulder.

"Your mama isn't in bed Katydid. Colleen's baby is coming and mama is with her."

Katie picked her head back up, a new excitement building inside of her. Sully realized too late his mistake. Shaking his head, he gently pushed her head back toward his shoulder. "It's gonna be a long time 'fore the baby gets here."

"Can I please stay up papa? I'll be real patient." She turned down the corners of her mouth and blinked her eyes rapidly trying to play on her father's heartstrings.

"Let's try to lay down for a bit. Ya can't hold the new baby unless you're well rested." He was trying any ploy he could think of knowing that a cranky seven year old would only make the hours of waiting more unbearable. Katie pushed out her bottom lip but grew quiet recognizing that Sully wasn't going to give in easily.

Sully opened the door of their bedroom and laid Katie on Michaela's side. "Do snug as a bug," Katie giggled tucking her arms to her sides.

Sully loved the fact that his daughter still took joy in something he had done with her since she was a toddler. Pulling the blankets up and over her head he began to tuck them firmly in under her until she was a distinct form under the covers. "Snug as a bug in a rug," he intoned as he tucked in the last corner before backing away. "Good night," he called in amusement waiting for Katie to finish the game.

"Papa, I can't breathe," she giggled still laying completely still.

"How did that happen?" Sully asked in surprise and then leaned over to pull the blankets off her feet. "Where did your head go?"

"Up here Papa," Katie laughed while wiggling her small frame.

Sully tucked the blanket back around her feet and then moved to uncover her head. "There ya are. Thought I'd lost ya for a moment." Leaning down he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Time to go to sleep now."

"Lay with me?" she asked knowing that he would give in. Sully shook his head but walked around the side of the bed and lay down beside her. Katie turned over so that she lay on her stomach her head turned towards her father's. Sully maneuvered so that he could stroke her cheek with his forefinger marveling at how much she reminded him of his wife; the same innocent smile beaming out from eyes full of trust. "Why did you and mama not have another baby?" she asked innocently her mother's curiosity shining through.

"Do ya think we needed another baby?" Sully asked slightly avoiding her question.

Katie grew serious for a second seriously considering his question. "I was the only one in mama's tummy so you only had one child. Miss Teresa has three children and they were all in her tummy."

"Just 'cause Matthew, Brian and Colleen weren't in your mama's tummy, don't make them any less our children," he explained. "Families come about in many ways sweet girl."

"Like the Cheyenne are your family?" Katie asked.

Sully smiled at how quickly she caught onto things. "Yes Katie – just like that."

She grew quiet again, her eyes closing while Sully continued to gently stroke her cheek. He thought she had fallen asleep when she suddenly spoke again, obviously having taking time to think of her next question. "Was mama sad that she couldn't have another baby?"

"Mama and I both think our family is perfect just like it is," he replied. "Do you know that your mama found out that she was going to have ya on Thanksgiving Day?"

"She did?" Her eyelids flickered open and Sully berated himself for once more piquing her interest.

"Sure did. We were so happy," he told her though his own mind ran through the tense time just before that day.

"God gave me a good family," Katie yawned.

"Yes he did," Sully agreed. "Sleep now sweet girl." Katie seemed to take him seriously this time as she snuggled down bunching her hands up under her chin. Underestimating his own tiredness, Sully closed his eyes and soon found himself drifting off to sleep along with his daughter.

* * *

The forgotten coffee began to boil until the smell deepened and spread throughout the house, the water in the pot getting lower and lower. It wasn't long before the smell had permeated the upstairs and made a tired Michaela long for some. "Andrew I'm going to go get some coffee," she whispered. He lay on the freshly changed sheets beside his wife who was trying desperately to rest between contractions. Andrew nodded to show he had heard her as Michaela turned to slip soundlessly out the door. The smell was very strong out in the hall and Michaela grew suspicious. Quickly she descended the stairs, the acrid smell of burnt coffee making her stomach retch. Taking the pot off of the stove, she looked up at the ceiling wondering where Sully was. She opened the front door of the porch and noticed that the night sky was lightening. It wouldn't be long before the sun rose and hopefully before it set there would be another person to love. The air was chilly but she stepped out on the porch partially to clear her nostrils. She left the door open as she looked towards the barn wondering if Sully was inside. After a few moments, she returned to the house, the smell having dissipated somewhat.

Creeping up the stairs, she stopped by her bedroom and carefully opened the door not wanting to wake Sully if he might be sleeping. The sight that met her eyes made her smile. Her husband and daughter curled up together on the bed both fast asleep. Michaela leaned over brushing Katie's baby fine hair out of her face and placing a light kiss to her temple. She straightened and walked to her dresser to get dressed for the day. Slipping out of her nightgown, she pulled on her undergarments first. Before she had a chance to pull on her skirt and shirt, she felt Sully's arms close around her waist bringing her back to rest against his chest. Michaela turned her face to the side, nuzzling at his neck. "Did you forget the coffee?" she asked with amusement.

"I fell asleep with Katie."

Michaela laughed. "I could see that. Don't worry, I took care of it." She pulled away from him and picked up her skirt from the chair where she had laid it. Soon she was dressed and turned to face Sully directly wrapping her arms around his back and laying her head against his chest.

"How's Colleen?" he asked stroking her hair.

"Better now – the baby was pressing against her spine but I think we managed to turn her or he," she quickly corrected.

"Ya wanna rest for a little while?" He could sense that Michaela was tired, her body already relaxing against him.

"No – she wants me there and I want to be there for her." Sully nodded his understanding as she moved away. "But I would like some coffee," she added suppressing a laugh.

"Hope you like it burnt," he teased as she left to return to Colleen.

* * *

The sun rose on a crisp clear Thanksgiving morning and the rest of the household slowly awoke greeted with the wonderful news that a new life would soon be born. Katie ran anxiously from room to room unable to settle to anything. Brian seemed preoccupied with his own thoughts while Sully and Matthew decided that they should try their hand at cooking Thanksgiving dinner. After all everyone would still need to eat and it was a shame to let so many preparations go to waste.

Sarah stopped by around ten to spend some time with Brian before they went to dinner at her family's house. When she learned of the events of the night, she eagerly joined in with the preparations sending Brian to tell her mother that her help was needed at the Sully's for the day. When Brian returned, he found Matthew outside obviously waiting for him. He jumped down from Taffy and led her into the barn with Matthew following behind. "I was thinking about what we talked about last night," Matthew began as he watched Brian unsaddle the horse.

"Yeah?" Brian looked up expectantly.

"Just wanted to offer ya Dr. Mike's ring." His voice was low, his eyes hooded when Brian looked back up at him.

"Ingrid's ring?" Brian asked, instantly regretting that he had mentioned the name.

Matthew nodded. "I know ya don't have a lot of money right now being in school and all. Just thought I'd offer."

"I couldn't…. it wouldn't be right."

"Sure you could. I figure that ring needs to see some happiness." Brian looked up at him curiously, not sure what to make of his last statement. "I wanted to bury it with Ingrid… maybe I should have but I took it off of her. I needed something to hold onto – something to remind me of us."

Brian could hear the emotion in his voice and he stepped closer as he spoke. "I can't take it Matthew."

"No – I've thought about this a lot. I want ya to have it. I don't need a ring to remember her cause she lives in my heart. Sides it's time to put my past in the past." His voice trailed off as a sparkle came into his eye.

"Met someone?" Brian asked sensing there was something Matthew was hiding.

Matthew nodded. "In Denver… I've taken her out a few times…. Thought I'd start courtin' her kind of proper."

Brian laughed out loud at his older brother. He reached over and patted him hard on the back. "Why didn't you say something before? I wanna meet her."

Matthew lowered his head and shuffled some hay with his left foot. He looked back up, his cheeks tinged with pink and a crooked smile on his lips. "Don't know," he mumbled. "But I'll invite her to have dinner with us next week if ya want."

Brian laughed again. "Yes," he said eagerly jabbing at his brother's side.

"So you'll take the ring?"

"I guess," Brian said reluctantly though inside he was very glad. What he didn't expect was for Matthew to hand it to him right that moment. "Ya have it with ya?"

"I brought it with me to give back to Dr. Mike... but after last night I thought might as well give it to ya." Brian smiled broadly and then hugged his older brother, his mind already skipping to Sarah.

* * *

"Colleen!" Andrew gasped as her hold on his forearm tightened considerably. Colleen barely heard him, the pain ripping across her abdomen in waves each harder to bear than the next.

"You did this to me!" she accused, her face red and agitated. "It's your fault!"

Michaela sat calmly on the other side of the bed a safe distance from her daughter trying hard to suppress a smile. Andrew immediately began to defend himself. "You said you wanted… I mean we agreed together but we had been so careful while you were in medical school… I thought…" he grew more and more flustered trying hard to reason with his irrational wife.

"Andrew," Michaela said knowingly. "She doesn't mean it – it's the moment."

"Oh I mean it!" Colleen returned, her grip finally lessening somewhat on his arm. Once she had released him, Andrew quickly stepped away from her vice like grip, nursing his arm. Her breathing slowed as her body relaxed from the pain. "That one was bad," she said turning to her mother. "Please tell me there's not much more – I don't think I can take much more." Her voice was pleading and Michaela empathized with her desperation.

"It won't be long now," she assured her taking the moment to wipe down her daughter's brow.

Colleen turned to look across at Andrew. "I'm sorry," she said apologetically. "Did I hurt you?"

Michaela gave her head a little shake trying to cue Andrew on the smart answer. He looked at his mother in law with confusion. "No?" he asked more than stated.

Michaela couldn't help but snicker moving down to the end of the bed to cover her laughter. As she examined Colleen, she was pleased to see how far she had progressed in the last twenty minutes. "We are very close now," she said smiling widely. "I think it's time to start pushing."

Colleen breathed a sigh of relief as she felt another contraction beginning. "Now?" she asked.

"Now," Michaela replied.

* * *

Downstairs Thanksgiving dinner was done but no one felt much like eating. Colleen's cries had increased in the last hour and they all felt that the baby was close to being born. Katie sat on the bottom of the stairs trying to sneak up the steps every time her father's back was turned. "Katherine Elizabeth Sully!"

"Papa can't I just sit at the top?"

"I said no!" Sully's voice was louder than he intended and he immediately felt bad. "Sorry Katie," he said walking over to pick her up in his arms.

"It's okay papa," she said stroking his cheek just like he did to her. "You're just nervous."

"How did ya get so smart?" he asked.

Katie giggled. "Sarah told me."

Sarah blushed, hiding behind Brian's shoulder. "Sorry," she said embarrassed by Katie's words.

"Sarah ain't no need to worry – you're right," he confessed.

* * *

"Colleen you have to push!" Michaela exclaimed starting to get a little nervous about how long it was taking to deliver a baby.

"I'm trying." Colleen's voice was weak and small, tears in her eyes. "Is everything alright?" she asked nervously.

"Everything's fine," Andrew soothed. "But on this next contraction you have to push as hard as you can. I'll help you." Michaela looked up at Andrew briefly as she gave him a grateful smile, thankful that he had calmed down enough to be helpful.

"Here it comes," Colleen said.

"Look at me." Andrew's voice was commanding, gone was the nervous father to be from earlier. "Just concentrate on me and push." Colleen bore down as hard as she could, her eyes fixed on Andrew as she pushed with all her might.

"It's coming," Michaela exclaimed happily. "It's coming!"

"You're doing great," Andrew assured her. "One last hard push."

Colleen screamed out, pushing as hard as she could and then looked down expectantly knowing she had succeeded. Michaela was hunched down and for one moment Colleen panicked. "Ma?"

A tiny cry rang out through the room and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Andrew leaned in hugging Colleen to himself. "You did it," he congratulated her kissing the top of her forehead.

"Andrew would you like to clean up your son while I finish up here," Michaela asked her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"A son?" He smiled down at Colleen as he moved to take the baby from Michaela.

"I want to see him." Andrew moved back up to show her the baby. Colleen reached out to stroke his cheek. "Our son," she said her eyes meeting Andrew's.

* * *

Andrew stood at the top of the stairs, a wide grin plastered on his face as he waited for the family to notice him. Katie was the first one to spot him, jumping up and down excitedly. "Andrew," she squealed pointing up at him. Everyone turned, their eyes growing wide with excitement.

"Andrew?" Matthew asked. "Everything alright?"

"A boy…. we have a little boy," he replied as if in a daze. An excited murmuring went up as each person began to talk and ask questions. Andrew held up his hands as if to quiet them. "Michaela's cleaning up then Colleen said everyone can come up and see the baby."

"Ya sure she's up to it?" Sully asked.

Andrew nodded. "She wants to see everyone."

"Let's go." Katie jumped up and raced over to the stairs.

Andrew reached down and picked her up. "Let's go." He turned and headed up the stairs with her as everyone moved to follow him.

Upstairs, Michaela sat down on the bedside after she finished tidying the room. "He's beautiful," she crooned reaching her finger out to touch his cheek.

"Oh ma – I can't stop touching him."

Michaela smiled knowingly. "I felt the same way when Katie was born – Sully too."

Colleen gathered him closer holding him tightly against her chest. "Thank you so much for being here with me."

"I bet your mother is smiling down at you," Michaela remarked looking around the room as if Charlotte might suddenly appear.

"I think so too," Colleen agreed with emotion in her voice. She shared a secret look with Michaela each thinking about Charlotte and missing her presence. "You realize you're now a grandma," she said teasingly.

Michaela smiled. "Somehow it doesn't sound that bad."

The door opened a crack as Andrew stuck his head in. "Are you ready?" he asked. "There are many people anxious to see you."

Colleen nodded and suddenly the door was wide open, the room quickly filling with everyone. They all gathered close to the bed and Colleen rested the baby on her legs so that everyone could get a better look at him. A light blond fuzz covered his head standing out against the red of his skin.

"What's his name?" Katie asked still perched in Andrew's arms.

Colleen turned and smiled up at Andrew as a sign that he could tell them. "Michael Edward," Andrew said proudly. Sully stepped in close to Michaela wrapping an arm around his wife, who had tears of happiness already falling down her cheeks.

"For ma and Andrew's father," Colleen added.

Brian smiled over at Sarah as he squeezed her hand thinking about their own future together. The ring was in his pocket but he had already decided to wait until Christmas to ask her, not wanting to overshadow the baby's birth. "He's beautiful," Sarah remarked leaning against Brian.

"He is," Matthew agreed. "Hello Michael," he greeted his nephew as the infant momentarily opened his eyes emitting a loud cry.

"I think someone might be hungry," Michaela said as the cue that everyone should leave. She knew her daughter was tired and she felt rather exhausted herself. The family filed out each giving their congratulations. Michaela and Sully were the last two to leave and they shared a knowing look as they watched Andrew climb up beside Colleen. He wrapped his arm around her securely as the new parents settled in for the first night with their new son.

* * *

Michaela stood at the window, looking out into the night sky. The sound of the door opening caught her attention and she turned to see Sully enter. "I thought she'd never go to sleep."

"She's still excited about the baby," Michaela remarked moving over toward the bed. "Actually I am too."

Sully smiled indulgently and nodded. "Think we all are. Course I'm pretty tired."

Michaela yawned as she climbed into bed, betraying her own tiredness. Instead of walking around the bed, Sully climbed over Michaela brushing against her intimately.

"Sully!" she exclaimed.

"What?" The look on his face was innocent as he settled down beside her. He smiled as Michaela snuggled up against him, her eyes already heavy with sleep. "Goodnight grandma."

Michaela's eyes flew open, a startled look upon her face. "I told Colleen that I didn't mind but somehow hearing it…."

Sully laughed and leaned down to kiss the side of her mouth. "You're a young grandmother," he reminded her placing a kiss to the other side of her lips.

"Not that young." Sully quickly covered her lips with his own, the kiss deepening impossibly further. His hands wandered down her body as she pushed against him, enjoying his tender caresses.

Sully pulled back and smiled at her. "I don't like young. I like someone with experience," he said suggestively.

"Sully," she chastised him, the color on her cheeks heightening.

"And still blushin' like a school girl," he teased, his fingers making her squirm against him. A cry was heard from down the hall and both their eyes grew wide. "Ya miss that?" he asked.

Michaela pulled him back against her. "I don't miss interruptions," she laughed moving her hand suggestively.

Sully shuttered with desire. "Me either," he replied moving in to kiss her once more.

* * *

The baby quieted against Colleen's breast, his little cheeks moving in and out as he suckled his fill. Andrew sat propped up beside her smiling down at his tiny son. "I can't believe he's actually here."

"I know," Colleen whispered. His little finger was curled around her forefinger and Andrew reached over to trace them. "He's so little. I know Katie was this small when she was born but somehow I don't remember it."

"He's perfect Colleen… .absolutely perfect." They both grew silent watching him eat, his suckling growing less and less as he drifted back to sleep. "Would you do it again?" he asked looking up at her with wonder.

Colleen gave a shake of her head. "Don't ask me yet," she laughed, her own eyes growing heavy.

Andrew felt silly. "Sorry," he whispered moving slightly away.

"Don't be," she whispered. "This is the most perfect Thanksgiving ever."

"We certainly have a lot to be thankful for." Andrew reached over and took Michael away from his mother, resting him against his shoulder as he gently patted his back. Colleen closed her gown and moved in against her husband and son, placing a gentle kiss to his tiny cheek.

"We certainly do," she replied. "We certainly do."

_Just a fun piece… sorry this part is so late, my holiday didn't quite go as planned and then no internet access - then didn't cooperate for a couple of days... it was on my website but not on here until now. Total fluff but hope you enjoy it. _


End file.
